


Those Left Behind

by AceOfTheFandoms



Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment, Janus and Virgil fight, Paranoia Ray, Please don't leave me, Ray is Virgil's sister - Freeform, Virgil Leaves The Dark Sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTheFandoms/pseuds/AceOfTheFandoms
Summary: Not everyone was ignorant to Virgil levig
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Original Female Character(s), Dark Side Family - Relationship
Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717099
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Those Left Behind

Everyone knew about Creativity’s split. It was just a fact, Creativity Split, and became two halves which people now know us as Roman and Remus. What was less known, besides Janus who was there to witness it, was Fear’s Split. 

  


While what caused Creativity’s Split wasn’t clear, it was clear that for Fear, it was only because as Thomas grew, he needed two types of fear, which ended up being Vigilance, or as the Light Sides saw him at first, Anxiety, and Paranoia. 

  


And so Phobos, which had been fear’s name up until what happened, became Virgil and Rachel. No one was sure why Paranoia ended up a girl, but they figured it would be fine as long as the light sides didn’t find out, as they weren’t sure what they would do if they found out.

  


And for the longest time, the four of them, the four being Janus, Remus, Virgil, and Rachel of course, were like a family. No that’s wrong, they weren’t like a family, they were a family.

  


The key word there being were.

  


Rachel wished Virgil had never found out the light sides were filming those stupid videos. The videos Roman had come up with. The ones that were supposed to help Thomas work through his issues. Of course, the light sides thought they were included in Thomas’s issues. But if Thomas was talking to the others, then they might as well.

  


“I think it might be best for me to go,” Virgil said one day as they were discussing who should go, “It will probably be easier for them to accept me. Uh, no offense to the rest of you of course.”

  


Janus nodded in understanding. “That’s  _ not  _ completely understandable Virgil. It’s  _ not like _ Remus would completely freak Thomas out. And Rachel definitely  _ wouldn’t  _ panic, not even taking into account that she  _ wouldn’t  _ have to shapeshift considering the light sides  _ definitely know _ that Rachel is a girl. And the others definitely  _ wouldn’t  _ talk over me.”

  


Remus grinned, extremely proud of himself while Rachel nervously scratched the back of her neck. “Didn’t have to call me out like that,” she muttered.

  


Janus just sent a smirk in her direction, causing Rachel to playfully glare back at him. 

  


“I’ll pop in on the next video,” Virgil said. “Try to get them to listen to us. Or at least listen to me, which will get them to start listening to you once they start trusting me.”

  


“Uggg, does that mean I have to practice my shapeshifting,” Rachel groaned. Everyone else in the room chuckled, knowing how Rachel felt about shapeshifting.

  


“Don’t worry Ray, I’m sure you’ll have time to practice,” Virgil said, ruffling his little sister’s hair. 

Rachel nodded, smiling a bit at her brother.

  


And so the videos started. It became a habit to wait for Virgil to come back so they could rant about the light sides together. But one day Remus was off fighting….something, Rachel to this day still didn’t know what he had been fighting. And she kind fo had a little panic attack over something. Not enough that it would spread to Thomas but enough that she needed some time to calm down.

  


When she had calmed down enough to join Dee and Virgil she had come back to see them fighting. “...Vee? Jan? What’s going on,” Rachel asked softly.

  


Janus looked up in surprise but Virgil took the opportunity that Rachel had given him to storm off to his room and slam his door. Rachel flinched slightly. “Janus, what happened?”

  


“Virgil and I  _ didn’t  _ have a fight. I  _ won’t _ try talking to him once we’ve both calmed down.” Rachel could tell there was something that Janus wasn’t telling her. She wasn’t sure what it was or what it was about, but there was something there that Janus just wasn’t telling her. As much as she wanted to ask, all of the possibilities of what could happen started circling in her head and she decided against asking him, so instead she made a mental note to ask Virgil later.

  


Rachel nodded slightly. She already knew she probably wasn’t going to be able to sleep tonight, between the small panic attack she had and all the worries currently circling through her head, so she’d talk to Virgil when he left his room later.

  


“I  _ won’t _ be in my room if you need me Ray,” Janus said. “I  _ don’t _ just need some time to myself.”

  


Rachel nodded a bit, heading to her room to grab her sketchbook for something to pass the time.

  


Rachel spent a long time drawing, her thoughts too hectic to even try to sleep until she heard a door open. She glanced at the clock first. Oh oops, was it already 2? Then she glanced at the door. “Virgil,” she whispered in confusion.

  


Virgil froze guiltily before turning back to Rachel. “Hey Ray, you shouldn’t be up, it’s late.”

  


“Hypocrite,” Rachel replied, giving him a look. It was only then that Rachel saw the bag Virgil was carrying.

  


“Virgil, what’s with the bag?”

  


Virgil cursed slightly, he probably thought Rachel wouldn’t notice. “It’s nothing Ray.”

  


Rachel just gave her brother a look, knowing that he wasn’t telling the truth.

Virgil sighed. “I’m leaving for the light sides.”

  


This time Rachel was the one who froze. Virgil was leaving? He was leaving her. But she needed him. “But you can’t.”

  


Virgil shook his head. “I have to Ray. It’s not right for me here.”

  


“But I need you, you can’t leave me,” Rachel cried. The rustling in her head started to grow into a storm.”

  


“It’s better for me this way Ray, besides, I can still visit you,” Virgil said with a smile.

  


“Roman said the same thing to Remus,” Rachel spat, her Thoughts getting louder and louder.

  


Virgil recoiled at that. “We won’t be like that.”

  


“And how do you know Virgil? About they were separated Roman didn’t visit Remus once. I can’t lose you. Please...please don’t leave me. I need you.”

  


Virgil hesitates before shaking his head. “No, I have to. I can’t stay here. You could always come with me, Ray.”

  


“You’re asking me to choose between you and our family,” Rachel sobbed, barely holding back her panic.

  


“They’re not my family anymore,” Virgil said coldly.

  


“I’m not going to abandon them,” Rachel said, “Virgil please, I don’t know what I’m going to without you.”

  


“I’m sorry Ray,” Virgil said, turning back around and walking out. 

  


Little did Rachel know, Virgil had to stop himself from comforting his sister. He knew if he tried to comfort her he wouldn’t leave. As much as he wanted to stay, he knew if he did he’d never leave. And he couldn’t stay here with Janus and Remus. Not after that fight. So as he walked away he had to ignore Rachel’s anxiety. He had to ignore the panic attack she was going to work herself into. He had to ignore how much his sister was hurt by him leaving. Besides it would be fine, he would still visit her….right? 


End file.
